The Saviors: Dark & Zin
by hieilover2005
Summary: Rating may change later. Just the prologue, even though some of it may not be exactly true, I'm trying I reeeally am this is my first Neopets Fanfic so BE NICE! no harsh flames xO


**The Saviors: Dark Zin**

HL: Okay, I found this sitting in my computer, just rotting away XD. It was an RP that I did maybe around…2 or 3 years ago, the person I used to RP it with still goes online I think, but I haven't talked to her in awhile I'm so nice. XO I think the title is pretty self explanatory, if not, well, either go to godessofthedarkforce or type Zintoku in on Neopets. I think my screen name either had 1 d or 2 oO try it both ways XD Anyway you can read some of the story there, we stopped the story I think, I'm not sure, because I'm a moron.

I do not own Zintoku, Matrix (Katie), Uni (Uniqolia), Abunai (Nai), Spot, or Sparkle. (Okay, I kind of own Uni, but she's Zin and Dark's daughter and I don't RP her so…) I do own, however, Dark, Stephanie, Xena, Jimena, Marcello, Catty, Til (Tilllero), Roki, Crystal (Cryst), Tu (Totulia), Jingletail, Sayo (he's a boy), and Trotpaw.

Gah, xO Long Disclaimer.

* * *

A girl sat on her throne drumming her long nails on the side of it. Her dark purple eyes gazing into the darkness, "Master!" The girl's head snapped up seeing Jimena and the other members of the Inner Circle walk towards her, "What is it now, Jimena?" Jimena bowed her head, "Dark has escaped." Jimena put her ears back against her head waiting for it. The cloaked figure stood, "FIND HIM!" She roared. Jimena dipped her head lower, then ran off, the others following. As the girl sat back down, she interlocked her fingers in front of her, "You've escaped for the last time, Dark, I will not be so forgiving the next time we meet." She hissed as a girl in black jeans, a black shirt, and her hair down to her waist appeared beside her the figure chuckled.

Dark's black feet hit the solid Earth as he ran, he skidded and hid in the forest watching a group of lupes and gelerts run by him. He snorted walking off into the woods, he had done this a million times, snuck out of the Underworld to be in the real world. He watched as birds tweeted and flew around in the air. Most of the time he envied any creature that was free, but today, he felt particularly sour towards them. He had been locked in the Underworld ever since his "Master" created him from rock, lava, dirt, and then breathed life into him, granting him life, and immortality.

As he wandered he saw a girl with curly brunette hair, wearing her hair up in a bun, a basket hanging from her arm, two Ixis walking beside her then there was a Kougra that was also there. He got down on his front legs and started stalking toward her. The owner, obviously, didn't see him, so when he went to grab something out of her basket, the Kougra had seen, growled, and hissed at him swatting at his head. This caused the owner to turn then look down at the fire Lupe as he growled at her she bent down, he backed away with his ears flat against his head, "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." She said smiling holding her hand out.

Dark lifted one ear, walked over, sniffed her hand, then went for the basket again getting whacked over the head by the Kougra's paw, the owner shook her head, "Your hungry aren't you?" She asked looking in her basket she grabbed a piece of bread broke it off and held it out, Dark sniffed it then backed away, the owner sighed, he was defiantly a stubborn one, she bit into the loaf then swallowed, "See? Nothing's wrong wit it." She said holding out the piece she had broken for him. Dark walked foreword, sniffed it, then cocked his head at it, sunk his teeth in, then ripped it out of her hand, then devoured it. The owner's eyes widened in shock, "Wow, you really are hungry, aren't you?" She asked putting a hand on her hip, "You want to come home with us boy?" Dark tilted his head again then looked at the other three as they nodded he barked. She smiled and patted his head, "That a boy, come on Moon, Crystal, and Neon. Let's get this guy settled into the house." She said as the four followed Jimena was watching, not far away from them, she snarled then ran off.

Not far three pups were created out of a lighting bolt, one of them was Zintoku, she was a purple lupess with white markings on her body. Her and her two brothers didn't have a father or a mother, neither did Dark for that fact, but the three of them went their separate ways when they were older.

* * *

HL: that's all I have to say….for now –evil cackle-

TBC…


End file.
